Christmas Wishes
by lumoslit
Summary: 'But it wasn't only school and the future that were worrying Victoire. Oh no. She found herself feeling curiously nervous about seeing Teddy Lupin again.' Victoire is in her final year at Hogwarts. Teddy has a new job and hasn't kept in touch. What will happen when they see each other again?A Christmassy story about one of my favourite Potter pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you all had a lovely Christmas, or a lovely break from work/school/normal life. I will be returning to To Win A Weasley very soon, but for now here is a Christmassy story about one of my favourite Potter pairings. Next chapter up tomorrow. Happy reading, and best wishes to you all for 2016._

* * *

 **ONE**

Christmas at The Burrow was always hectic. While all the hustle and bustle was fun, it could also be quite overwhelming. There was no alone time, no space to have a quiet moment and gather your thoughts. Victoire loved Christmas at The Burrow, of course she did, but at times it was all too much for her. She wasn't as extroverted and boisterous as many of the family, and found their antics quite draining. At this time of year, they were even more hyper than usual. However, she didn't deny that having the whole family gathered together for Christmas dinner brought her a warm feeling of happiness and belonging. There was a lot of love in this house. It was in the smiling faces, the colourful Weasley jumpers and the peals of laughter. There was a cosiness about The Burrow that was comforting, as comforting as one of Molly's jumpers. Thankfully the house had been extended over the years, but it was still rather snug with all the extended family present.

This year, Victoire was finding it a bit more difficult than usual. In her final year at Hogwarts, Victoire was feeling anxious about the future, unsure about what path she would take after school. She was being asked about it constantly as well. She knew everyone meant well, but questions about the future just made her stress levels skyrocket. She needed a break, some time away from the study and all the post-school decisions. She always found Weasley Christmasses were quite full on but she hadn't anticipated how stressful this one would be. She just wanted to slow time down, to focus on now rather than the future. She loved school, and she didn't feel ready to leave. She had no idea what she wanted to do after, and her mother was becoming extra pushy. Victoire knew that Fleur meant well, that she was ambitious and thought her daughter was capable of great things, but that didn't lessen the pressure, not one bit. It was hard to live up to Fleur's standards, and Victorie was already piling on the pressure herself this year. Her dad was more chilled out (it was part of what made her parents such a good match) and he knew when to back off. He understood Victoire more than Fleur did. Still, he couldn't stop the rest of the family grilling her. Uncle Percy was the worst, he had been sending her college brochures via owl post all year, and weekly letters full of 'pep talks' and pompous advice. She knew that if she wasn't careful he would corner her tonight for a talk about her career prospects. What a nightmare.

But it wasn't only school and the future that were worrying Victoire. Oh no. She found herself feeling curiously nervous about seeing Teddy Lupin again. It was ridiculous, really. She had known Teddy forever. She knew him so well...or at least, she had. Now he had graduated from Hogwarts, and she hadn't seen him in months. Before, she had seen Teddy every day; meals together, her routine been punctuated by Teddy and Vic in-jokes, her evenings spent lounging around with him in the common room, doing homework and chatting. Now, things were changed completely. But whatever about not seeing him, she hadn't heard from the boy all term. He had sent her one letter. One measly little letter. Eventually she had stopped writing herself, seeing as he couldn't be arsed to reply. She realised that she was digging her fingernails into her palms and glaring somewhat murderously at Uncle Harry who looked rather perplexed. She untensed, letting out a long breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

Harry smiled. 'Better?' Victoire nodded, a bit embarrassed. Even thinking about Teddy giving her the cold shoulder made her so mad. It hurt to be tossed aside by her best friend now he had newer, more exciting mates in his fancy new job. It hurt to be so disposable, to think that their friendship had meant so little to him when it had been everything to her.

Uncle Harry raised an eyebrow. 'What's up, Vic?'

She got on well with Uncle Harry. Like her, he was quieter and found these family gatherings a bit too hectic. The two of them were in the sitting room, away from the chaos of the dining room and the mania that was the kitchen. Even though a few of the kids were playing in here, it was easily the most relaxed option in The Burrow.

'Oh...just thinking.'

'Your thinking looks a bit violent.'

She wasn't sure how much she could say to Harry, he was rather fond of his grandson. Victoire was too, of course. This time last year, herself and Teddy has been curled up on this squishy sofa, eating cake and jokingly singing along to Celestina Warbeck carols. Molly had been less than impressed with their alternative versions. This year, Teddy was nowhere to be seen. Victoire couldn't deny her anger at being abandoned by him. She knew she was focussing on the anger because it was easier to deal with than the hurt, but still.

'I miss Teddy. I haven't heard from him since September, and that was only a short note to say good luck with the term.' She couldn't quite keep the emotion out of her voice. She wasn't going to tell Harry about the other emotions, the fluttering she had been feeling in her stomach, how long it had taken her to get ready today. It was just Teddy, but things had changed. It was all so confusing.

'I'd expected him to be home by now. If it's any consolation, myself and Ginny haven't heard much from him either. He's been...busy.'

Images of Teddy with a beautiful girlfriend (sophisticated and so unlike her) unexpectedly flooded Victoire's mind. She hated these feelings, this jealousy. She had always been possessive of Teddy, but this was new. If she didn't know better, she would say she fancied him or something. But that just wasn't possible...was it?

'Is he okay? It's not like him to be so distant.'

'Oh he's fine, don't worry. Ginny makes him check in with us. I'm sorry he hasn't kept in touch, I know how close you two are. You must miss having him around.'

Victoire arranged her face carefully, worried Harry would read the more-than-friendly feelings she was currently harbouring for Teddy.

But then, as Aunts Hermione and Ginny would say, Harry could be pretty oblivious. He always huffily refuted this.

'Oh come on!' Ginny would cry 'I literally had to throw myself at you!'

'But I did kiss you first.'

'Yes, after I'd flung myself into your arms. There really wasn't much left for you to do.'

'Oh I think I did plenty.' Harry would waggle his eyebrows suggestively.

'Ugh! Gross!' The complaints off Harry and Ginny's kids were easily drowned out by Ron as he made retching noises.

'I do miss him' Victoire said carefully 'it's odd not seeing him all the time.'

'Well, we're expecting him any minute now!'

Uncle Harry's chirpy words made her stomach lurch. She smoothed her velvet skirt over her legs and pressed her lips together. She had spent extra time on her outfit, makeup and hair today. She wanted Teddy to think she looked well. This was new, wanting to impress him, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She desperately wanted to see him, but at the same time she was so worried that they wouldn't have the same closeness any more. She was worried that everything would have changed, but at the same time she was worried that nothing would have changed. She wanted Teddy to see her differently too. She didn't know what she wanted. It was terrifying, and it was hard to sit still and make small talk when her heart was pounding and her stomach was turning. She felt a bit flushed, but thankfully her Veela genes meant she didn't go tomato red like the other Weasleys. Uncle Ron's face clashed violently with his fair whenever he was angry or embarrassed. Victoire was comforted by the thought that her cheeks would be slightly rosy at most. There was a whooshing sound, and the flames in the hearth blazed lime green. Victoire's breath caught in her throat as Teddy stumbled from the fireplace, knocking over a pile of presents.


	2. Chapter 2

Third and final chapter tomorrow. Happy holidays, please leave a review. All feedback appreciated :)

* * *

 **TWO**

Victoire leapt up from the sofa to steady Teddy, a reflex action from years of hanging out with him. She had spared him many an accident in their Hogwarts years, without her he would have been well acquainted with the Giant Squid. She sometimes wondered if her quick reflexes were a result of the werewolf blood in her. Either way, she was glad of them, they made her quite a formidable Seeker. Teddy, while uncoordinated on the ground, was a surprisingly good Quidditch player. Victoire had hopes of playing professionally, like Aunt Ginny, even though these plans made Fleur purse her lips, as she barely held back a rant about the dangers of the sport and how it wasn't a suitable activity for a young lady.

Victoire snapped back into the moment, and snatched her hands back. She had been holding Teddy's arms for a bit too long. She gathered herself, and looked up into his face. He as beaming down at her, and she couldn't but smile back. His charm always had been infectious. He pulled her into a big hug.

'Hey Vicky, happy Christmas!'

His arms were warm and familiar, and she gratefully sank into his hug. It was comforting (and Merlin, how had she never noticed how good he smelled?) but something niggled. It annoyed her that he was acting like they were still the best of friends, like he hadn't been ignoring her for months. She would bring it up later, but she was reluctant to disturb this cosy moment. It felt so right being in his arms, and it was so nice to be close to him again. She really had missed him. When Teddy let her go (the hug had lasted longer than normal, but it still felt far too short) she tried to control her face. She wanted to beam and beam and beam but she fought to keep her smile at an appropriate size. Harry clapped Teddy on the shoulder, and Teddy broke eye contact with Victoire to enthusiastically embrace his godfather. Victoire had always loved how openly affectionate Teddy was, and how much he cared for Uncle Harry. He had spoken to her about how much Harry meant to him, how Harry had always cared for him and guided him. She had been touched to hear how important Harry's role in his life had been, but now she resented it. Harry pulled Teddy aside for a chat, and she was left standing by the fireplace on her own. Teddy shot her a rueful smile (at least, that was how she read it) but Harry remained oblivious. At first she hovered, tugging at her skirt and chewing on her lip. She soon felt too uncomfortable and drifted out of the room. She steeled herself and headed for the kitchen to see if she could help out.

As she had expected, the kitchen was a hive of activity. Molly was red faced, her hair frizzing every which way as she directed her helpers. Pots were bubbling, enchanted knives chopped mounds of vegetables and Uncle George was sneakily using magic to transport the plates to the dining room. If Molly caught him there would be hell to pay. As soon as Victoire opened her mouth to offer assistance she was directed over to help Aunt Hermione sort out napkins, glasses and cutlery. After her disaster with the potatoes last year Hermione had been banned from any cooking duties at Christmas. Hermione gave Victoire a small, tight smile. Clearly the kitchen was as stressful as it was every year. Victoire suspected that Molly thrived on the madness. She loved having so many people to spoil, having her family gathered together for Christmas. It was good to see so many of the family pitching in to help, amazing as Molly was it was a lot of work for one woman.

'Guess who!' Warm hands covered Victoire's eyes as she was folding napkins into star shapes (if napkins were all Hermione was allowed to control they were going to be the best damn napkins The Burrow had ever seen). A smile spread across Victoire's face.

'Could it possibly be Teddy Lupin?'

'I suppose it could.' He took his hands away, leaning his chin on her shoulder. 'Whatcha doin'?'

'Working' she replied, shrugging him off.

'Working hard' Hermione chipped in, as she examined Victoire's napkins, making sure they were up to scratch.

She was reluctant to chat to Teddy now. She knew she would have to confront him about what was going on between them, but her newfound feelings for him would make this tricky. She wished she knew where she stood with him, this uncertainty was so awful. But for now, avoidance.

'These napkins won't fold themselves.'

Unfortunately, Teddy took this as an invitation to join them. Victoire swore inside her head. This had not been the plan. Hermione didn't trust Teddy's folding skills, so she had him counting knives and forks, and setting the table. Teddy rolled his eyes at Victoire, who couldn't help but smile back. She didn't blame Aunt Hermione for her perfectionism, she knew Fleur was being smug about her own superior role in the kitchen. Hermione had even enchanted the napkins so that the wings would flutter and they would unfold themselves. It was a very impressive spell, and Victoire made a mental note to ask Hermione how it was done.

At dinner, Victoire found she was seated beside Teddy. Of course she was. After all, they had always been inseparable. Uncle Harry gave her a thumbs up. Clearly he thought this would give them the perfect chance to catch up. Victoire smiled back weakly. This was the exact opposite of what she needed. They couldn't talk properly here, with so many people around. The family were notoriously nosy, there would be no quiet words at this table. She couldn't stand the thought of pretending throughout this meal that they were best buddies or worse, Teddy blatantly showing his lack of interest in her. She was feeling pretty gloomy as she sat down beside Teddy, but she perked up a bit when Uncle Percy waving some college leaflets at her. Sitting here really wasn't so bad after all. Teddy saw her grimace as she waved back at Percy.

'Oh no, are you Uncle Percy's new project?'

'He has been an absolute nightmare, you wouldn't believe it.'

'Who do you think he was hassling last year, Vicky?'

'I don't remember him sending you weekly packages of brochures, and letters full of 'advice'.'

Teddy gave a low whistle. 'Percy has upped his game, you poor thing.'

'Well, at least he actually writes to me.' The sharp words were out before she could stop them. She looked straight at Teddy, letting him see how hurt she was. He looked quite shocked at her directness, this wasn't like her.

'I really am sorry Vic, things have just been so busy – '

'Too busy for your best friend? Okay then.' Victoire's voice was choked with emotion, and she looked away to gather herself. Fleur gave her a stern look. Clearly their little argument hadn't gone unnoticed.

'That's not it, you don't –'

Victoire cut him off again. 'This isn't the place' she hissed 'Now tell me about your fancy new job or something before my mother freaks out.'

Teddy gave her a stern look and Victoire found it hard to tear herself away from his warm brown eyes. While he regularly changed his hair colour, his eyes tended to stay the same. His hair had been turquoise during his final year at Hogwarts, now it was auburn. It really suited him, but she missed the more vibrant colour. He seemed a bit less himself, or something. It was like his job had changed him. She guessed that was normal, after all final year had changed her too, but she missed knowing Teddy inside out like she used to. After the weirdly intense look he started telling her about his job, and the odd looks from other family members ceased. The meal was, as ever, amazing. They were absolutely stuffed (and Molly was still insisting on giving them more food) and everyone looked totally content. Despite her discomfort, Victoire was glad to have her family around her, to hear her parents laughing, to see Molly hugging her children. They got up from the table, everyone waving Molly off and insisting they would clear the table. Molly reluctantly moved into the sitting room with the children and the clear up began. With his mother out of the room, George used a number of cleaning spells to speed things up. Victoire spotted a piece of paper at her place, and recognised Teddy's writing immediately.

'Back garden in 15 minutes. We need to talk.'


	3. Chapter 3

A very cheesy ending to Christmas Wishes. Thanks for reading, if you have the chance please check out some of my other stories. Best wishes for the new year :)

* * *

 **THREE**

Victoire's breath misted in puffs before her as she waited for Teddy in the chilly evening air. She rubbed her arms, and tried to stop her teeth from chattering. It wouldn't be particularly attractive. She bounced on the balls of her feet a bit. Her legs were freezing, her skirt might look well but it certainly wasn't practical for this weather. As she thought this, she realised she was turning into Grandma Molly. She was tempted to rush back into the house, not only for the warmth, but to avoid talking to Teddy. They could pretend things were normal for a bit longer, they didn't have to do this. She knew they would have to though, sooner or later. She was trying to be mature and face this head on. She just really hoped they wouldn't argue. She had always hated fighting with Teddy, it felt so wrong. That was what this term had been like with the lack of contact. She wondered if he was coming. It felt like she'd been outside for ages but she wasn't sure...it could just be the cold, or the dread.

'Hey' Teddy jogged over to her. 'Sorry, it was hard to get away from Harry and Ginny.'

They walked away from the house a bit, to get some privacy. Victoire's legs felt a bit shaky with the nerves, or the cold...or both. She was so aware of Teddy beside her in the dark. He was so close, but the silence made him feel so far away. She was scarily aware of the importance of this conversation, of how it could make or break them. Teddy stopped walking when they reached the woods, and sat down on a log, gesturing for Victoire to join him. She sat beside him, their arms brushing. Teddy cast a quick spell and a fire sprung up on the ground before him. Victoire murmured a thank you. She couldn't cast spells outside Hogwarts until she turned 17. She couldn't wait, she was so used to having magic at school that managing without it at home was always a hassle. She reached her hands out towards the flames to warm herself. Teddy looked even more handsome by firelight, once she glanced at him she found it very hard to look away. He looked back at her, and her breathing became shallow. This was intense and wonderful. They had never looked at each other like this before. His face was so familiar, but she was examining it as she never had before, taking in every detail. He was looking at her just as closely, his warm brown eyes roaming her face. His cheeks were a bit red – was he blushing? or was it just from the heat of the fire? – and she found herself looking at his lips far more than she should. She was willing to bet that her cheeks were a bit flushed too. Mesmerised, she felt herself lean towards Teddy. He cleared his throat and she pulled back, mortified. She moved as far away as she could from him on the log. Looking into the fire, she tried to blink back the tears that were welling up.

'Em...so...we should talk.'

'Yes, we should.' Victoire's voice was as small as she felt. She wanted to disappear, to escape this moment. She kept thinking of how she had drifted towards Teddy, how she had expected him to kiss her. He must think of her as some stupid lovestruck teen. And now he would try and let her down gently or something. They would be so awkward now...part of her wished she had never even come out here.

'Things are different between us...' Teddy spoke slowly, carefully 'it's been a while I guess.'

'I wrote to you. I wrote, and you didn't respond.' She couldn't keep the hurt from her voice.

'I wanted you to enjoy your final year.'

'By wondering why my best friend was ignoring me? Why he had stopped responding with no explanation?'

Teddy looked down. 'I wanted you to be fully present in your final year, not all caught up with my life. Writing to you felt odd...I didn't know what to say.'

'Anything! I just wanted to hear from you. Don't pretend it wasn't that your new life is so much more exciting than I am.'

'And how would you know that?'

'Well clearly you were far too busy to be thinking of me!'

'I never stopped thinking of you!'

Victoire opened her mouth to snap back at Teddy, then closed it again. She just stared at him in shock. This didn't make any sense...Teddy ran his hands through his hair, and she noticed for the first time how nervous he seemed. She was totally taken aback now, with no idea as to where they stood.

Teddy sighed loudly. 'I sensed things were changing between us, and I didn't want you being totally caught up with me when you should be enjoying Hogwarts and working hard for your NEWTs. And I was scared, I didn't know that you saw things the same way I did. I didn't want to lose our friendship...but it seems I wound up messing it up anyway.'

'It's too late, Teddy.'

The hurt was sharp in his eyes, and she rushed to continue. 'No, it's too late to stop me being caught up with you. I've already totally fallen for you.' She took a deep breath, terror pulsing through her as she told him her truest feelings' I don't think we can go back to the way we were...I think we have to stop, or go forward. And' feeling bold she pressed on 'I know which I want.'

The raw hope in Teddy's face made her heart swell. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached a hand out to touch her face. He was cautious, as if he still wasn't entirely sure which option she had chosen. His fingers shook slightly as he stroked her cheek, and she scooted closer to him. This was absolutely intoxicating, and exhilarating. He bent down, and brought his lips to hers. The firelight was warm on their faces as they kissed. It felt so right, that Victoire wondered how they had gone so long without doing this. The kiss was soft and gentle, and totally perfect. When they separated Teddy smiled down at her. She laughed and ruffled his hair, which had turned bright red. They kissed some more, and not noticing that the fire had burnt out. Victoire was shivering again, and they realised they had been missing from The Burrow for quite some time. Teddy pressed one last kiss to her forehead, then pulled off his Weasley jumper, offering it to her. She pulled it on, it was big and warm and smelled just like him. He turned his hair back to auburn, and took her hand for the walk back to the house.

'So Vicky, what do you want for Christmas?'

'This. This is exactly what I would have wished for.'


End file.
